


The World Is Like This

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: In honor of Kevin's first video shoot after coming back, Nick proposes something, and the five reignite their love for each other.





	The World Is Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "In A World Like This" music video.....couldn't get the idea of the guys having sex in that field together, and this is what came out

“That’s a wrap!” their director and producer called, and Kevin, Howie, AJ, Brian, and Nick sighed happily. It had been a long day of shooting the music video for their first single as a quintet, after Kevin’s return to the group. The crew soon left, the five assuring them they would be okay. A car was left for them to get home in. It was only early afternoon, so they had time to kill. They looked around at each other, before Nick smirked. 

“Want to celebrate Kevy’s return?” Nick asked mischievously, and the other four groaned.

 “What the hell are you thinking Nickolas?” Kevin asked warily, wondering what the blonde could come up with. 

“Want to have sex in this open ass field. Want to have sexy times with my brothers” Nick said innocently, and the others moaned softly. 

“Nickolas.....” Howie moaned, looking at Kevin with hungry eyes. All of a sudden, Nick caught movement out of the corner of his eye. AJ had stalked over to Brian, and flipped his hat off, pushing him down into the grass. 

“AJ!” Brian yelped, which turned to a groan, as AJ ground up against his leg, and Brian stuck his hands in his short hair, closing his eyes, enjoying the attention, having missed it. 

Meanwhile, Kevin had gone to Howie, and tore his jacket off. Nick pulled Howie’s pants down, and stuck a finger in his ass, fingering him slowly. Howie whined, as Kevin lifted his shirt, and began ghosting his fingers across his tanned flesh. 

“ Ungh !” was heard from Brian, as AJ continued grinding on his leg, dry humping him a bit. 

“Alexander” Brain whined, as he felt AJ’s movements get quicker, knowing that the younger man loved getting off on rutting against his brother’s legs. 

“You know you love it Brian!” AJ teased, as he slowed his movements, wanting to drive his brother a bit crazier. AJ continued grinding, feeling himself get close. 

“Where do you want me to spill Rok?” AJ panted out, as he opened his jeans. Brian looked up and smirked. 

“Do you really have to ask?” AJ snorted, and shook his head. God, his older brother was one weird guy. 

“You really want me to spill all over your cock and balls? Why?” AJ was always curious as to why Brian preferred that, over any other place on his body. 

“Because it helps with lube, and I love the taste of  my  cum mixed with any of you four” Brian explained, and AJ nodded understandingly.

“I get it” AJ spoke, watching as Brian kicked his pants off, looking up at AJ. The younger man grinned, and jerked his cock a couple times, before spilling all over Brian’s cock, balls, and legs. Brian moaned softly, feeling the warm thickness all over him, and his cock stood at attention. 

The two heard a noise, and looked over at Nick, Howie, and Kevin. They grinned, seeing what was happening. 

“Kevin, if you don’t stop ghosting your fingers on me, I am going to spill all over my pants” Howie panted out, pushing against Nick’s fingers. 

“Well we don’t want that do we?” Kevin cooed, as he went to his knees in the grass, pulling Howie’s pants down, and groaned seeing the thick, long cock he possessed. Kevin loved sucking Howie off, deep throating his cock, letting that heaviness sit in his throat. 

“Can I suck Daddy?” Kevin looked up at Howie, who groaned, along with Nick, AJ, and Brian, who heard what Kevin had asked. They all knew that Kevin loved calling Howie Daddy while they were in the bedroom. Kevin had always gone to a little state, when they had fun in the bedroom, and the four had missed it dearly. 

“It’s been a  long time  baby, do you remember how?” Howie looked down, running his hand through Kevin’s hair, whimpering as he felt Nick stick his cock in his ass. 

“Yes, Daddy. Lick it like a lollipop, and suck it like one too. Then I go as far down as I can, and let it sit in my throat” Kevin looked up, biting his lip, making sure he was right. Howie nodded, and Kevin beamed happily. 

“Well go on then” Kevin nodded, and started licking Howie’s cock, remembering how much he loved it. He finally got in his mouth, and started sucking, feeling it grow in his mouth. He slowly inched his way down, taking more of Howie’s length in his mouth. 

“Good job baby, keep going, you can do it” Howie encouraged, guiding Kevin on his cock, whining as Nick started going slowly in and out of his ass. 

Kevin got farther down, having to loosen his throat muscles, and eventually got Howie’s entire length in his mouth, and settled down, letting it sit in his mouth and throat. He felt Howie carding his hand through his hair, tightening his hold, whenever Nick thrusted particularly hard in his ass. 

“So proud of you baby, so proud” Howie cooed, as Nick got faster with his thrusting. 

“Baby, pull up, because Daddy is close, and wants to explode in you, while Nicky explodes in Daddy, okay?” Kevin looked up at his Daddy, and nodded softly, pulling his head up further on Howie’s cock, sucking vigorously, to match Nick, so that Nick and Howie let go at the same time. 

“KEVIN!” “HOWIE!” were cried out at the same time, as Nick unloaded into Howie, and Howie unloaded into Kevin, who sucked his Daddy dry. He came off Howie’s cock and looked up, whimpering.

“Daddy....Nicky...” he whined, and the two grinned, looking at each other. 

“What does Kevy want? He needs to use his words, remember. I know it’s been a long time, but there are rules little boys need to follow to get what they want” Howie looked down at his little boy, who nodded. 

“Want my leaky cock to be paid attention to” he asked, palming his erection, which was very apparent. 

“Who do you want to do it?” Kevin looked up at his four brothers, Brian and AJ having come back over, Brian palming his own erection. 

“Papa” all eyes shot to Brian, who grinned softly. 

“You sure Kevy?” Kevin nodded, and looked up biting his lip. 

“Cans we 69, want to help Papa feel good too” Kevin asked, and Brian looked at Kevin surprised. 

“Where did you learn about that Kevy?” Brian asked, and Kevin pointed at AJ, who blushed. 

“Alex taught me about stuffs, thought I should know about it” Howie glared at AJ for corrupting their little boy, and AJ whimpered, knowing Howie wasn’t happy. 

“Daddy, please don’t be mad at Alex, Kevy asked for his help, wanted to learn about stuffs” Kevin looked up at Howie, trying to help AJ out. 

“Okay Kevy, Daddy isn’t mad” Howie carded his hand through Kevin’s hair, and Kevin whined happily. 

“Okay, want to make Papa feel good. Papa, where do you want me?” Kevin looked up at his cousin, who grinned. Brian came over and guided Kevin down on the grass, before straddling their little man. 

“Ready Kevy?” Brian asked, as Nick pulled Kevin’s pants down, and Brian came face to face with Kevin’s leaky cock. 

“Yes Papa, please” Kevin whimpered, his eyes on Brian’s cock, pre dripping down, Kevin trying to catch it in his mouth. 

“Go my little man, suck on Papa, while he sucks on you” Brian leaned down, and started to suck on Kevin, groaning as he felt Kevin’s mouth encase his own cock. 

Howie, Nick, and AJ watched the cousins 69, stroking themselves. An idea came to their head, and they wondered if the cousins would let them do it.

“God this is so damn hot. Kevin needs to get a little reminder of what he missed, and I think Brian needs it too, since he was the one who told us we couldn’t be together without Kevin. Six fucking years of just going to you two without him” AJ looked at Nick and Howie, who smirked happily. They hated it when Kevin left, and even worse, when Brian told them they couldn’t be together without Kevin, that he wasn’t willing to have sex with them, without his cousin there. 

“Hell yes, let’s cover them in  our  cum, show Kevin what he missed, and Brian what he denied himself for six years” Howie looked down at the cousins who were both at the edge of blowing into each other. 

“Once they pop off, get them both on their knees, tell Kevin what Brian did, and then mark them both” Nick glanced at the other two, who nodded, watching as Kevin swallowed Brian’s load, while Brian swallowed Kevin’s. They both popped off each other, smiling happily. They looked at the other three, who were staring down at them arms crossed, cocks at attention again. 

“Daddy, Nicky, Alex, what’s going on?” Kevin asked, as Brian realized what was going on, and he pulled off of Kevin, going to his knees, whimpering softly. 

“Papa, why don’t you tell Kevin why we are upset” Kevin looked at his cousin curiously, and Brian swallowed, looking over at his cousin. 

“This is the first time I have touched the others sexually since you left. After you left, I told them I didn’t want to have sex with them, without you there. I assumed they snuck around and continued having sex with each other, but I shut them down each time they wanted sex with me” Brian bit his lip, and looked down. Kevin was stunned. 

“ Wha ...what?” he looked at Brian incredulously. Kevin glanced up at the other three, who nodded, telling Kevin that Brian was telling the truth. 

“I told them they couldn’t be with me, that we couldn’t be together, without you” Brian whispered, looking at the other three. 

“Wait a minute. Were you pressured to have sex with us today?” Kevin pulled out of the mindset they were in, and glared at the other three, wrapping his arm around Brian. 

“No, Kevin. I made the decisions I made, and lived with them for six years. Earlier, when Nick suggested having sex, I knew I wanted it again, because you were here. I did not feel pressured at all, I wanted it. The boys never confronted me after I told them I didn’t want to have sex with them anymore. I knew I hurt them, but they never held it against me, until tonight, and I knew it was coming, once we were finally together again” Brian explained patiently, and Kevin nodded. 

“Okay Papa. Kevy understands” Kevin went back under, and looked up at Daddy, Nicky, and Alex. 

“So, you know why Papa is kneeling. He knows what we are going to do. We want you to have a little reminder of what you missed for six years, who your fathers are, when you are in this mindset, and wanting sex. Kevy, please kneel next to Papa. Nicky, Alex and I are going to mark you both in  our  cum, so you know that we both love you, and want you with us” Howie explained, as Kevin’s eyes widened, and he whined softly, nodding. 

“Otay Daddy. I’ll do it, got to remember that Nicky, Alex, and you love me and need me. It will help me remember what I missed for six years, whiles I was gone. I understand Daddy” Kevin went to his knees next to his cousin, and lowered his head, understanding why Howie, Nick, and AJ were doing this. 

“Ready boys?” Nick asked, as he, Howie, and AJ started circling the cousins, pumping their cocks, getting them ready to spray the two naughty ones. 

“Hell yes!” Howie grinned, and AJ shot a thumbs up, as they walked around the cousins, who whimpered softly. 

“Spray!” AJ yelled, and the three waved their cocks around like hoses, spraying Kevin and Brian with their cum. A couple minutes later, the cousins were dripping in cum, smiling softly. 

“Thanks guys, I needed that” Brian said, looking up at the other three, who grinned.

“Yea, what Papa said. It helped” Kevin said cheekily, and the three rolled their eyes. 

“Alright, I think the two naughty ones have learned their lesson. Let’s clean them up, and then get back to the hotel, and continue the fun. This was fun in the field, but the bugs are starting to come out” Howie complained, and the four nodded, having swatted a few bugs away. Nick, Howie, Kevin, and AJ cleaned Brian up, and Brian helped the three clean Kevin up. 

“Come on, Kevy. Let’s go back to the hotel, and you can be with Alex and Nicky, how does that sound?” Howie cooed, as Kevin nodded. 

“Yes Daddy, wants to have fun with Nicky and Alex please” Kevin pled, and Howie softly smiled. 

“Yes, baby. Be patient, and it will be here before you know it” the five made their way to the car, intent on continuing their fun, loving finally being together again after six years. Kevin grinned at his brothers, loving being able to go back to his little state. 

“Thanks, Nick for the suggestion, that was a good way to celebrate my return. Missed you four like hell” Kevin looked at the youngest, who nodded, cuddling into Brian. Howie got in the driver’s seat, AJ in the passenger seat. Kevin sat at the back, and just watched his brothers, happy to be back with them after so long. 


End file.
